fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic
Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Type magic and a form of Dragon Slayer magic. The name suggests that this magic grants the user control over and the ability to consume ice magic, but that is not the case. Arctic Dragon Slayer magic involved control over an extremely cold wind that can freeze air moisture and water, thus making this magic a variation of Wind Magic. A unique feature of this magic, however, is that it causes the user to passively absorb sunlight and convert it to a special type of light magic that manifests as Aurora's. Description Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user control over, the ability to consume, and the ability to bring forth extremely cold wind. Being a type of Dragon SLayer Magic, Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic enables the user to take on the characteristics of Logia Arctis. The characteristics are as follows: scales that brush off the cold, lungs that embrace the cold, and claws that bring forth an ever chilling tempest. Basically, the user can generate cold air from any part of his or her body and use it as a means of offense or defense. The air can also be given a material consistency and when done so, attacks involving this type of cold air leave opponents with varying cases of frostbite. When activating this magic, the temperature plummets around the user. This magic enables the user to consume air for sustenance ONLY if the air temperature is at or below 37 degrees Fahrenheit. Being a type of Wind Magic, The user has the ability to heal injuries. The healing properties of an Arctic Dragon Slayer's magic is slightly more powerful than that of a Sky Dragon Slayer, but the user has to be quick when healing because the magic may cool the recipient's body to the point where it may undergo hypothermia. Users of this magic feel cool to the touch and always have minty-fresh breath Spells Basic Spells Offensive * Arctic Dragon's Roar: The user takes in a deep breath and forcefully ejects a concentrated stream of extremely cold air from the user's mouth. The cold air within the roar can cause serious frostbite and can freeze water and air moisture in its path. * Fist of the Cold Front: '''The user concentrates cold air around his/her fist and then punches the opponent. The cold air will freeze moisture around the user's hand, causing it to become wrapped in a thin sheet of ice. The force of the impact can cause severe frostbite on an opponent. * '''Cold Front Cutter: '''This spell involves releasing a wave of concentrated cold air that can cut through enemies. ' Supportive * '''Arctic Dragon's Healing Spell: '''This enables the user to heal other people's injuries through use of the user's magic. The healing properties of this magic is slightly more potent than a Sky Dragon SLayer, but it also cools down the body of the recipient, meaning that over-use of this spell in one sitting can cause the recipient to suffer hypothermia. Therefore, this spell is best used in incremental uses. * '''Cold Front Barrier: '''The user releases a mass of Frigid air in a straight line that deters monsters and even people from crossing it. Used for area control. * '''Luft: '''This spell enables the user to alter his/her weight to become lighter. This can allow for riding updrafts as well as gliding. * Advanced Spells '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi):' Dragon Slayer's Secret art is a name that refers to some of the most powerful spells that a dragon slayer can perform. In the case of Arctic Dragon Slayers, Secret Arts involve the massive release of cold air as a means of attacking the opponent or altering the weather patterns of the local area. * '''Squamish: '''This advanced spell requires a lot of magic energy to use. The user summons an extremely large amount of cold air and then directs it at the target in the form of a violent, rushing stream of wind. The wind stream has miniature Cold Front Cutters that lacerate the opponent, like a blender. The summoned cold air reaches into the subzero temperatures and can freeze blood. * '''High Pressure System: '''This advanced spell enables the user to create clear skies through a massive, but gentle release of cold air in the atmosphere that creates a high pressure system in the surrounding area Dragon Force 'Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit. Power of the Dragon): Dragon Force refers to a transformation that is accessed exclusively by dragon slayers. This transformation enables the user to further take on the physical (and in some cases, physiological) aspects of a dragon to further enhance the user's abilities. Accessing Dragon Force provides the user with a repository of greater magical power as well as newfound enhancements to the user's current abilities, such as speed and offensive power. In the case of Arctic Dragon Slayers, the user's skin becomes scaly and the user's body is capable of maintaining metabolic functions at extremely low body temperatures, meaning that their bodies become extremely cold without shutting down. As a result, there is always a thin film of ice that forms around the skin of the user which flakes off with every movement of the body. Around the user, the temperature plummets to below 0 degrees Celsius, giving the user even further control of the battlefield.Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Wind Magic